Never Let Me Go
by moomolie1709
Summary: Jacob Black has changed, now determined to keep his heart guarded. Taking responsibility after his father's death, he is more concerned with duty. But a spark ignites when an old friend returns. Once he falls for the one person he'd never expected to love, he's never letting go of her. AU, Blackwater.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I seem to always fight for the ship that can never really happen, but I can't help but ship Blackwater. This is my first Twilight story, I hope you like it!

_**Prologue**_

Jacob Black never imagined his life to turn out like this.

A lovesick puppy with his first love, the young Alpha vowed to never let himself be ruled by petty emotion. He had responsibilities, he was a protector and trustee, he needed to think with his head and not his heart.

So after Bella married that godforsaken leech family, he turned his back. The Cullens and the Quilete pack were on amicable terms, but the personal friendship between groups began to fade away. Last he heard, Bella had given birth and turned into a bloodsucker herself.

He never bothered to keep in contact, the pain was too much. He felt abandoned, betrayed by the one person he felt he would love. But now there was nothing. In place of the warm boy was a hardened man, unwilling to let himself get carried away by his feelings.

So the irony of the situation couldn't sting any more than it did, when he realized he had fallen irrevocably head over heels for the most unlikely girl in the land. Yet instead of self-disappointment and resentment, he could only feel happy. He was still guarded, but a small light of his old self shined through the crack in his armor.

His dark eyes never left her curled form beside him. She was facing him, her head resting on nook of his shoulder as she slept peacefully. It was strange to see her like this, so innocent, so vulnerable. Her breathing was soft, her chest rising with every new breath she took. Staring at her face, he wondered how it could have taken so long for him to realize her beauty.

Straight on, her features were so different. Perhaps too strong for her face. The sharp, straight nose, the piercing eyes, the defined chin, she wasn't the typical pretty girl. But she was a rare beauty, unconventional but stunning. Her raven tresses fanned over his arm she used as a pillow, her hands balled into light fists as she slumbered on.

After their first night together, he found it hard to fall asleep. Actually, it was impossible. His blood was pumping, rushing through him without sign of slowing. His heart was beating so loudly, he was surprised it hadn't woken the brunette next to him. Without thinking, he fingered a lock of her hair, pushing it behind her ear and out of her face.

He'd felt dead for a long time after the whole Bella debacle. He'd been empty, hollow, and angry. He would tell his pack was growing more and more weary of his presence, but it wasn't until a certain Leah Clearwater returned to La Push two months ago that he realized how different he'd turn.

She'd been gone for half a decade, but she looked the same the very day she left. He knew he looked the same too. Shifting, werewolf youthfulness, all of it kept their kind young. But the moment their eyes first met, she could see he'd aged. Something icier, more removed, something cooler about the way he carried himself.

She'd come back for Billy's funeral. La Push had been devastated as a whole, the community broken after the passing of one its treasured leaders. Jacob had seen it coming for some time, with his father sick for so long. As the last male member of the Black clan, he stepped up without hesitation. He took Billy's responsibilities with grace and steadiness, the respect people had for his late father dropping immediately to him.

The antagonism between old friends picked up new chemistry. He'd been so distracted by other matters before that he never really saw how wondrous she was. It caught him off-guard, the attraction between them. Her pull was so strong he couldn't concentrate. But now, he realized just how similar the two of them were. She was meant for him.

Two lost souls, hurt and left behind by the ones they loved blindly. He questioned her sanity, finding it impossible to conjure how she'd managed to remain sane while she watched her beloved wed someone else.

She told him, straight up and without go-around, that she hadn't. She was crazy, crazy for suffering in silence, saying nothing to anyone and suppressing it all within her chest. She told him that it wouldn't be easy. And for the first time in the lifetime he'd known her, she put her hand on his chest. She held it there, standing closer to him than he ever thought a person could.

She told him his own heart would take time to heal.

Little did Leah Clearwater know that all it took was that short instant for him to forget about the past, and concentrate on the woman in front of him. Imprinting might have pulled someone against their will, to an individual he held no prior affection for. It was dark magic, maybe a curse.

But Jacob was sure that if he imprinted on anyone else, that he would have been willing to fight through it if it meant he could keep Leah. Sam Uley was an idiot for giving her up so easily, but an idiot that finally gave Jacob the chance to find what he'd been searching for him.

They fought like cats and dogs, never-ending arguments about every issue possible. Movies, Seth, the pack, her stubbornness, his temper. Even her hair: he liked it long, she didn't. It seemed like they couldn't agree on anything at all.

The only force keeping them together was love, and perhaps that was all that was necessary. He would stand up for her, sacrifice his life for her. And she would do the same for him in a heartbeat.

They ran together in the pack that night, the first night they spent together. The rest of the pack was off finishing their rounds, and Jacob caught up with her near the border. She had already shifted back, pulling a tank top over her human form. She caught him standing behind her like an idiot, frozen and too dumbfounded to turn away or run in the other direction.

She laughed at his reaction, jokingly asking him if he liked what he saw. She swiveled on her heel, bending over to put her shoes back on, when she felt the air knocked out of her lungs.

It was all animal instinct here. He had her pinned against the trunk of a nearby tree, deep warm eyes looking at her in a way she never expected before. When their lips met, both submitted to the inevitable.

He sighed to himself as he caressed the side of her visage with the back of his knuckles, drinking in her appearance one more time.

God, did he love her.

She was infuriating, but infuriatingly perfect. She understood him better than anyone else. She showed him the light again, even when she hadn't found her way back either. They made each other better. He could honestly say that she was his better half. And as he gazed on at her again, he didn't think there was a more fitting place in the world for her than right beside him.

She stirred slightly, nuzzling closer into him. He wondered whether or not she was aware of their positions. He had no doubt she would try to worm herself out of this one, try to forget the night they spent together. He pictured her waking in the morning, eyes wide, jaw slacked, trying to sneak out of his house before he woke up. He chuckled at the thought, only because he would never let that happen.

She was finally his, and he was hers. There was no going back at this point.

He promised to love her forever, and he meant every word. She thought he was kidding, brushing him off just like he knew she would. He could live with it for now, because he knew she was the one for him.

There was no one else.

He was never going to let her go.

_**Chapter 1**_

Leah was independent, maybe too much for her own good. While the rest of her friends wed their perfect husbands, she made a point to keep an open mind. She doubted that there would ever be an ideal match for her.

She'd given up looking for Mr. Perfect the day she found out about her cousin and first boyfriend. She had been so young, so innocent, so naively optimistic. She remembered throwing a vase at Sam, screaming at him. She remembered yelling at Emily, watching her shy and quiet cousin shrink away from her venomous insults.

The next few years she turned into, as her little brother so politely put, a 'raging, frigid bitch.' She was snappy, foul-mouthed, and so very angry all the time. She had good intentions, but somehow everything got lost in translation.

With her mother living with Chief Swan, and Seth finally finding his place in the pack, she was free to leave. She skipped out of town as soon as she could.

She never stayed in one place for long, wandering around from place to place, packing up and leaving whenever she found herself growing too attached to anything or anyone. She couldn't risk making ties with anyone anymore. It would be irrational and self-inflicted harm.

But when she got the call about Billy Black's death, she knew she had to return. Her hometown would be in shambles, and no doubt the new Alpha would need some help to whip up morale. Besides, she would never admit it, but she was beginning to miss the feeling back home.

Leah still remembered the first time she saw _him_ when she got back. She was surprised by the way he looked, so much older, so much more mature. No more was the whiny young boy who pined for a vampire-loving teenager, but a man mourning for his father's death. At the closing of the funeral service, she stood, dressed in a tailored but tight black dress, the backs of her stilettos digging into the back of her ankle. With a drink her in her hand, she sipped the beverage carefully, her line of vision never straying from Jacob.

He'd always been big for his age, but this was the first time he looked like an adult to her. She was less than a year older than him, but the mental picture of the little kid who used to chase her around her backyard never ceased. Well, not until now.

Handsome even in his dark suit, he accepted the many guests' condolences with a stoic nod. She was taking another sip of her drink, when their eyes connected through the crowd. An electric pulse ran through her spine, and she winced, nearly spilling her drink all over her outfit. She almost lost her balance in the deathtrap shoes her mother had laid out for her, when she felt someone catch her elbow.

She looked up, almost shocked by his speed. It was nothing new, especially not new of an Alpha. Werewolves moved fast, it was simple logic. Yet somehow, she couldn't get over his sudden nearness.

"Hey, Leah," he greeted, his angled jaw tensing as he looked down at her. When had he grown so tall?

"Hey," she managed to breathe out, before recovering like the pro she was. "Jake," she swallowed. He dropped her elbow, letting her arm fall back to her side.

"You're back." He stated, at a loss for words.

"Yeah," she paused, "You look different," she let out without thinking. She watched his eyebrows furrow together, before correcting herself, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah,"

She breathed, "I'm sorry," she stopped, "About Billy. Your father was a great man,"

"He was," the boy agreed, his shoulders slouching only enough for her to notice. He didn't say much to her for a moment, remembering the eerily familiar scene between them nearly ten years ago. They had been barely adults, almost children when Leah lost her father. Car crash.

The words they exchanged were few, but the tension between them already spoke volumes. They just stared at each other for a while, not really knowing what to say.

"You look good," It was his turn to comment on her appearance.

She looked down, suddenly thankful to her mother's insistence in dressing her that day. "Thanks,"

It was then that a few members of the council approached Jacob. Leah excused herself as the two elderly men whispered into his ear. Maybe with further condolences, or with some exclusive information about council business.

Whatever they said to him, it only made Jacob's eyebrows pull further over his face. He didn't look pleased, and if anything, he looked more irritated. Leah's interest peaked, but she didn't dare eavesdrop. If what was wrong was any of her business, she was sure she would hear of it in time.

About a minute later, Leah had finished the wine in her glass, and the trio had finished their discussion. She glanced in his direction, as he nodded, and assured the older men that he would handle the situation.

The dynamic between them amazed her. The council leaders accepted his informal tone, nodding at him almost as if they were the ones showing respect to him. She guessed that was what happened when a Black became an Alpha. There were always rumors that the family had more power and weight, but she hadn't really seen it until now.

The brunette was lost in her own thoughts, when she saw the shadow over her feet. She looked up, only to see Jacob loosening his tie. "I'm heading out,"

She understood him without having to ask. He was going on a run.

She would have offered to go with him, if she wasn't dressed in such restricting attire. Her mother would have a fit if she ruined this piece of clothing, so she passed. But Leah stopped herself for a second. Why was she inclined in the least to run with Jacob Black? She hadn't even seen her brother yet, so why was she so drawn to spend time with someone she hadn't even been that close to before. She might have stopped breathing, because she felt Jacob step closer.

"You okay, Leah?"

She bit her lip, not liking the sensation that pricked her skin when he uttered her name aloud.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "Sounds like a good idea, blow off some steam."

She lifted her eyes, wondering if he noticed her strange behavior. But if she didn't know better, she would have thought he was acting strangely as well. His stares were a bit too lingering, more so than the platonic gaze he looked on at her with before.

"Yeah, sure." He grunted in agreement.

She nodded, waiting for him to take his leave. But his feet remained planted securely in place. When she saw he wasn't moving, she decided to leave first. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and she couldn't help but want to get away from him. But before she could take one step back, his hand caught onto her arm.

"Don't let it be another five years before I meet you again," he looked up at her, the ghost of a crooked smirk on his lips, "I'll see you around, Clearwater."

And with that, he took off.

Leah didn't know whether she should jump in the air of run away. She didn't know if it was a good idea to come back after all this time. But, only time would hold the answer to that question.

**End Chapter 1**

****A/N: Thanks for reading! If you'd like me to continue, please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

No matter what Leah did over the next week, she couldn't get him out of her head. The image of Jacob Black's retreating back seemed to be burned in the back of her consciousness.

She settled back into her old childhood home. Seth had turned it into his personalized bachelor pad after she left and their mother moved out to live with Charlie. Her little brother had turned into a young man, and it was strange to live with him after he'd grown up.

They might not have aged physically over the past five years, but there was certainly something different about them all.

Leah stared at her reflection, frowning at the hard lines that made up her visage. With her arms crossed over her chest, she examined her appearance with a critical eye. She wanted to make a good impression, but this was all wrong. Her dress was too tight, her hair too long, and the look in her eyes too soft. Even as she looked in the mirror, she knew she was getting too attached. Less than eight days back in La Push, and she already wanted to stay forever.

Her mother was happier now. After marrying Chief Swan, Sue Clearwater became more like her old self. She spoke more, she laughed more, and she smiled more. Watching her mother recover from her father's death had been a long and arduous journey. Finally seeing her happy was all she really needed.

Seth, though less lucky with the fairer sex than he wanted to admit, was doing well for himself. He had earned his own place among the pack, living up to his returned role of beta after Leah left. He'd landed his own normal job during the day and ran with the wolves in the night. It was strange to see him so grounded, while during all this time she seemed to be running from place to place without pause.

Tonight would be the first night everyone would be reunited again. It was the last day of winter on the native calendar, and there was to be a celebration near the shore. Old law deemed it mandatory that all tribe members attend the annual ceremony, and it was a tradition that stuck around.

Her mother, her brother, the pack, Sam, Emily, Jacob, everyone would be at the beach at sunset. All of them back together, go figure. A part of her wondered whether if the bloodsuckers would make an appearance.

The status of the treaty seemed to be a topic of tension nowadays. Before it was easy to communicate with the Cullens across the border, what with Jacob's obsession with the vampire chick.

Leah couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes as she thought of Bella. So young, so impulsive, so selfish. She had predicted things to move south after a while, it was only a matter of time. As much as Jake might have loved the girl, Bella was into her mindreading bloodsucker more. It was plain painful to see her string him along like that.

But more so than that, Leah herself had transformed as well. On the road for so many years, she learned to live with herself and her own thoughts. No longer was she tortured by thoughts of her teenage heartbreak or the world-shattering loss she suffered after her father's death. She was an adult now, a more rational version of her stubborn and hard headed self.

She'd long accepted that she never had any control over what happened. It wasn't Sam Uley who decided to stomp on her heart, or Emily who decided to stab her in the back. It happened to all of them, and no one could stop it. It just turned out that she was the only one who really suffered. There was no way to control the past, only ways to learn resilience and bounce back.

Leah didn't want to leave again, at least not for a while. She could see the aging process take its toll on her non-werewolf acquaintances, and it was jarring. Spending all this time traveling, looking the same, feeling the same, it skewed her perception or mortality entirely. It suddenly occurred to her that her mother wouldn't live forever, and it was worrisome.

She couldn't stop her mother from getting older, but she could stay at home to make the time count.

"Leah?"

Her eyes flicked up to see her brother in the reflection beside her. He towered over her now, and she wondered when he had grown so big. Damned werewolf hormones, made all the boys bigger than she remembered.

"Hey," she turned around and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, sighing, "You ready?"

Seth lowered his head sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. A nervous smile crept along his youthful features.

"What?" she glared, knowing the look on her brother's face.

"Nothing." He took a step back, his arms out as if to protect himself. After a moment, he paused, thinking about how he would break the news. "Well, I mean—"

She glared.

"Okay, well tonight I think you should be a little bit careful."

"What does that mean?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes, sizing him up.

"Things aren't exactly the way they were when you left. There is certain information you need to get caught up on before you re-debut into the pack," he tried to explain.

"Okay," she waited, "Fill me in,"

He opened his mouth, but no immediate words came out. "Well, for one, Sam and Emily are expecting. You know, like a kid,"

A short pang shot through her chest, but the pain subsided. She barely even winced, though she knew Seth would see it written all over her face. Just because she came to terms with her helplessness in the situation didn't mean she ever got over the hurt. "Okay, fine," she shrugged, pretending to be fine. "That's great," she managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"Quil's still getting used to his relationship with Claire, and he'd really appreciate it if you would lay off the cradle-robbing jokes,"

"Alright, I promise I won't make fun of him," she agreed easily, her eyebrows knitted together. Why was he so apprehensive? She glanced up at the clock, watching the time tick by as they were now going to be late. "Is that all, can we go now?"

She was getting anxious about going. If she didn't step out of the house soon, she might just change her mind about coming in the first place. "Seth!" she snapped after he didn't respond.

"Sorry, yeah." He apologized, nodding, "I guess you'll find everything else out on your own. Just one more thing,"

He stopped, "It's about Jacob,"

Of course it was. For whatever reason, her heart seemed to stop.

"He's a little bit more temperamental now, with the whole Alpha title. He's got some edge to him, and it's best not to mess with him. Especially after what happened with Bella, and now with Billy."

She inhaled sharply. She had seen the change in Jacob when she first saw him at the funeral, but she didn't want to dwell on it. What business was it of hers if he was a little different? Weren't they all?

But nonetheless, she couldn't help but worry. A dose of romantic heartbreak paired with the death of a love one, well it was a heavy load to bear. And Leah would know.

"Okay," she nodded slowly, "Okay, I'll watch myself around him. Don't worry Seth," she reached over and punched him hard on the arm, not that he felt it, "I'm sure Jacob's big enough to take care of himself,"

He laughed a bit, before wrapping his older sister in a warm hug. It was nice having another member of the family in their house again. Then she swore she heard him mutter something under his breath, but she couldn't be sure.

_"It wouldn't be him I'd be worried about."_

**-p-**

Jacob looked at the crowd that had gathered at the beach, letting out a sigh as he walked over. He spent a lot of his time in solitude now, but tonight had to be different.

He needed to bite the bullet and get things together. The elders were on his back, complaining about a border problem that he was already well aware of. There were vampires infringing on their territory; not quite passing the borderline, but coming dangerously close into Quillete land.

He was handling the situation, but the rest of the council needed some better form of assurance. People seemed to question his stability recently, and he needed to force a smile to make a show that he was alright.

The flickering flame of the bonfire warmed his russet skin as he made his way toward the crowd. The loud chatter seemed to die down into a low murmur as he approached, and it only made him more uncomfortable.

At this point, he was fed up with the sympathetic smiles and pats on the back. He was a grown man, he could look after himself. His father's death was no surprise, he knew it was coming. He had prepared himself as well as he could for this fate, and it was all he could do.

Jacob ignored the stares as he made his went to a cooler, picking a cool beer out of the ice. He spotted his pack members amongst the mob of townspeople, watching as they all tried to act as normally as they could in this situation. He'd been tough on all of them recently, and he knew they were only putting up with him because he was Alpha.

But Jake ignored their complaints, ones they couldn't hide from him. The security of their land was far more important, and forcing all of them to make a few more rounds a night wasn't going to kill them.

Deciding it was a bad decision to come here tonight, he almost turned around to leave. But as he swiveled on his heel, his eyes connected to a pair of dark charcoal orbs, ones that looked equally surprised to see him.

"Clearwater," he rasped out, his throat try, trying to maintain his composure.

"Jacob," she countered, her head tilting ever so slightly to the side.

It was disconcerting, how often she popped into his mind over the past week. It was difficult to keep his concentration, and even harder to hide his thoughts of her from the rest of the pack. No one would confront him on it, not when he was like this.

"Leah!" a voice called from a distance. Seth. The younger boy was jogging to catch up with his older sister, panting as he walked up to the couple. After spotting Jacob, he immediately straightened, his muscles tensing intuitively.

"Hey, Jake," he greeted nervously with a nod. Sensing the tension, Seth tried to pull his sister away. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, leading her away to the crowd. "Come on Leah, let's go find mom."

Jacob swallowed, his jaw straining as he watched Seth pull Leah over to the rest of the crowd. Everyone was so careful around him, it was unbearable. He should have only guessed she would have done the same. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he turned around to leave.

But then he overheard the slight altercation between Clearwater siblings.

"What are you doing?" Leah hissed, shrugging Seth off.

"Leah, you've got to be kidding me. I just told you to watch out for Jacob before we came, and you're already looking for trouble,"

"And I promised to be perfectly civil. So what's the problem?"

Seth groaned loudly, whispering fervently. "Jake's been in a tough place. He's been toturing all of the guys for so much as breathing wrong. It's—wait. Where are you going? Leah!"

Jake's eyebrows furrowed together as he eavesdropped, trying to figure out what was happening when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned, stopping in his tracks as he looked down at her. The seconds seemed to pass slower, all of his senses amplified. His efforts to listen to her apparent rant fell flat. He watched her lips move, formulating speech he couldn't hear.

She'd grown out her hair. It suited her nicely, and he liked it.

The time had treated her well, she seemed more comfortable in her skin now. She was glowing, and he couldn't help but think about how smooth it would be under his fingertips.

Her lips were dark red. Makeup? The though of Leah sitting in front of vanity applying lipstick was ridiculous enough to pull the edges of his lips up.

The chilled wind blew past them, and he breathed in her scent. Clean, refreshing, like fresh air at a mountaintop.

And then her eyes. They were just as dark as his, only softer around the edges.

He felt a frown dominate his features now, recognizing the sadness that was hidden behind her eyes too. The agony, the pain, the hurt she carried with her for so long. It never occurred to him that she had been suffering so long in silence, not until he really looked at her now.

He was entranced.

He felt two hands push against his chest, as if to shove him backwards. His superior size worked against her, and he didn't budge. Then sound came reeling back into his ears.

"Jesus Christ, Jake! What are you made out of?" she cursed, shaking her wrist. Leah had known he was strong, but she had no idea he was strong enough to resist the impact of her assault. She had meant to knock him over, to snap out of his daydream.

She was talking at him, and he didn't even seem to be listening. Even though he didn't fall over, her plan worked and he was brought back to reality.

"Sorry," he apologized, his eyes never leaving her, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she lied, "I'm fine,"

He took a step closer, probably with the intention to examine her hand. But the close proximity made both of them stop, and all air seemed to knock out of her lungs.

"What about you?" she asked, her tone quieter than she meant it to be.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" she clarified.

He opened his mouth to respond, but she interrupted him before he could. Seth was standing a few yards away, his jaw slack in some shock.

Seth had noticed the change in Leah since she'd come back, but he never imagined that the change would manifest in a mission to relate to Jacob Black. Jake had turned dark and quiet since everything happened. No one could get to him, and anyone who tried was in for ride in hell.

Jacob was better than most of the other shape-shifters in hiding his emotions and inner-narratives from the pack, but not perfect. All of them could feel some of his pain, though none of them understood how to help.

But now, his stubborn and callous sister was standing closer to Jacob than he'd seen anyone come in months. And Jacob wasn't pulling away, not in the slightest.

"We need to talk," she said, giving him a knowing look.

Jacob didn't think a conversation with her would really benefit him, but a part of him just wanted to be near her more. He couldn't describe what was happening, all he knew that having her close felt good. He didn't want her to leave, so he agreed. "Sure."

He didn't resist, only following her lead as she took the first step in the direction opposite to the bonfire. The sun was just about to disappear over the horizon, transforming the orange-pink hue of the sky into a dark purple.

As the unlikely pair walked on the shore, the waves crashing onto the sand next to their shoes, something seemed to click.

For the first time in a long while, Jacob felt at ease. Finally he found someone to understand what he'd suffered, someone who knew what he was feeling without needing to ask or him needing to answer. His guard was still up, but she didn't need him to lower it to see.

He didn't know it, but Leah Clearwater was going to be his salvation.

**End Chapter 2**

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! If you want me to continue, please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They walked together for what felt like an eternity.

He trailed a few paces behind her, wondering what she had wanted to speak to him about in the first place. But each time he meant to break the silence, the words caught in the back of his throat.

Finding difficultly in voicing his thoughts aloud, he let his mind wander instead. As if there was some unidentifiable force pulling him towards her, he couldn't turn away. Leah had always been the girl in town who walked alone. She held her head high, walking around as if she had it all together. It was only when she turned that the rest of the pack began to see inside her head. Maybe that's why she was always so bitter, because she hated the vulnerability.

She stopped walking then, abruptly. But he kept his distance this time, making sure he didn't come too close. Being so near her, it felt dangerous, intoxicating. There was something inside he couldn't understand, something that he couldn't control whenever he looked at her.

With her profile facing him, she looked toward the ocean. And for a long time, she just stared ahead into the distance. He followed her gaze, looking in the same direction. She closed her eyes, letting her other senses drink in her surroundings.

The slight smell of salt in, the loud crashes of water against sand and rock. The cool breeze that passed brushing slightly across her skin, or the breathing of the man beside her. All of it was amplified, but working harmoniously together to make this moment unlike any other.

His presence next to her, it felt nice.

"Sorry about pushing you earlier," she apologized, not looking directly at him. She watched him form her peripherals as he shifted, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"It's fine," he accepted, "Sorry about you hand," He swore he heard the crack of bone when her hand had made contact with his chest.

She finally glanced over at him, and she couldn't hold it in. He just looked so serious, it was so ridiculously unfitting of the little boy she knew as a child.

The sound of her laugh surprised him. He was expecting it, but it brought a hint of a smile to his lips too. It was an instinctive reaction, and he couldn't control it like he though it could.

"What?"

She shook her head to herself before piping up, "Jacob,"

God, it felt good to hear her say his name. He swallowed pointedly, "Yeah?"

"Remember that summer your dad took us up to the lake?"

He breathed slightly, one eyebrow raised. Billy used to take Jacob camping every year. Roughing it was the perfect activity for the two of them after his mother died, a time for bonding between father and son. Only, there was one year his dad invited the Clearwaters to head upstate with them. "Sure," He did remember, but it felt like it had been lifetimes ago. "The one where me and you raced across the water, right?"

She nodded her head in confirmation. Then her features softened, a tinge of nostalgia lingering in her voice. "That's the one. You kept challenging me to a rematch," a smile crept over her lips.

"Only because you refused to admit that I won," his response was automatic, slipping from his lips before he could stop it. The words sounded childish, strange from the mouth of a grown man who seemed to detach himself from the past. "You were afraid I would beat you,"

Her eyes focused on him. But she didn't seem surprised by his response. On the contrary, it seemed like she was expecting it. For a fraction of a second, she saw the old Jacob again.

It took him a moment to realize that he was grinning at her. It just felt so natural with her. He didn't have to force anything around her. Her company was effortlessly comforting, addicting.

He spoke up again, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You still think you could win against me?" While both knew she was no match against his strength, her speed was an entirely different matter. "Unless you're afraid of losing again,"

She rolled her eyes, "Not in your dreams, Black."

They just stared at each other, leaving her words hang in the air before the sank in. The banter between them was reminiscent of simpler days, and both were happy of its return.

Leah had never been the sentimental type, but she certainly had an unexplainable way of comforting another. He thought back to all the times Leah had picked a fight with him when they were younger. She was trying to distract him, to get him to channel his frustration at her so it would eventually disappear.

He had never been so thankful for her before.

"Hey,"

He looked down at her, realizing he'd somehow only a few inches separated their bodies.

"You don't have to tell me all about it, but I get it."

His mouth refused to form the words he wanted to say, so he just listened. He felt his heartbeat quicken as a warm hand placed gingerly over the left half of his chest.

"I can't promise that you're going to heal all at once,"

Unlike Bella, Leah's touch was gentle but strong. The heat pulsed from his body to her hand, and from her hand back into his body. Like an electric pulse went through him, he suddenly felt more alive.

"But let me tell you one thing, Jacob Black." She looked straight into her eyes, determination emanating from her small figure. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you give up trying,"

"First loves cut deep. It hurts like hell to lose the person you love to someone else," she stopped, preparing herself, "And Billy," she removed her hand from his chest and did something neither of them were expecting. She moved closer, wrapping her arms behind his neck and pulling him down. Human contact wasn't something she specialized in, but at this moment it somehow felt necessary. She felt herself getting choked up, but tried to maintain her composure anyway.

Just like everyone else in La Push, she loved Billy. He was one of the most generous and genuine men she'd ever met, a man who filled the spot her father left when he died.

"He wouldn't want to see you like this, and you know it. He'd roll over in his grave if he saw what's happening to his son. None of it is your fault, Jacob. You can't save everyone, and you can't control everything." She stopped, never loosening her grip on him. She felt his hands find their way onto her waist, holding her close.

Their embrace wasn't necessarily romantic, but platonic. It was still intimate, yet innocent. This was not an embrace between two lovers, but between two friends who desperately wanted to help the other.

She was quiet for a moment, letting her arms slowly return to her sides. His hands were still on her, but let her step back to put some distance between them. "So quit it with this whole dark act and let everyone stop worrying about you, alright?"

He sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly aware that he'd been holding it in. He couldn't tear himself away from her gaze, it was magnetic. A few seconds passed when it finally sank in. The ice queen had a heart of gold hidden underneath all the layers of bitterness and sarcasm. Who knew?

"Tell you what," Jacob took a step back, finally releasing her and looking over his shoulder, "Race me again."

Her eyes widened suddenly at his proposition. Her mouth was slightly open with incredulity, "What?"

"Race me again," he repeated nonchalantly, "And I'll see what I can do,"

She eyed him up again, "You're joking."

He shrugged.

"We're in the middle of a traditional tribal celebration, with everyone back there still waiting for us, and you want to go _swimming_?"

He didn't reply, keeping his expression stoic. It was hard to mask his smile at her shock.

She crossed her arms skeptically, full of suspicion. He could tell that she was considering his offer, and he found it amusing.

"Alright, here's the deal." She placed her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest. This body language was what she used to intimidate him with when they were kids, but now, it looked strangely adorable. "We'll race. But it happens on my terms. I get to choose the time and place, and you don't get to complain about my decision. Final offer."

Licking his lips, he nodded. "You drive hard bargain," He extended his hand out, "Deal."

She accepted, shaking his hand to seal the agreement.

"You want to head back?" he lifted his chin, pointing in the direction of the crowd they had walked away form. The sky was pitch black now, the bright moon hanging overhead.

"Yeah, just one more thing."

He waited.

"Ease up on the guys, they're practically terrified of you right now."

His pack had been awfully silent on his treatment recently, never confronting him in person.

"And as effective as I think tough love is, they're all pretty close to their breaking point. Your friends miss you, Jake."

She didn't say it then, but she missed him too.

His lips pressed together, forming a straight line as he considered what she just presented. "You got it," he finally agreed.

"Good." she breathed.

"Good." he responded.

Feeling the heat creep upon her cheeks, Leah faced the ground as she oriented her body back to the crowd. Without looking up, she started walking.

Less than a second later, she sensed him next to her, striding shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Leah," he said, not slowing his pace, "It's good to have you home."

**-p-**

Jacob spoke in few words for the rest of the night, but almost everyone noted the difference in him after he returned with Leah. It was apparent that he was more comfortable with her beside him.

The pair was more or less removed from the rest of the crowd, sitting on the sand a few yards away from everyone else. They talked for hours, never stopping for the rest of the night. Every so often, someone would wander off to speak to them, but it was never hostile.

Seth and Paul came over, cautious but incredibly curious to see what was going on. Much to their surprise, it was almost as if Jake and Leah were getting along. Beneath the superficial teasing and back and forth, both of them seemed more than happy to be in each other's company.

Seth was rather concerned over the situation, perhaps too much. Leah never needed anyone to protect her, but Seth found it strange that the two of them had suddenly become so close. He respected Jacob, basically worshipped him through his teenage years. But something about his newfound relationship with his older sister didn't sit right.

But in no position to contest their friendship, Seth simply smiled uncomfortably and bid his goodbyes to the couple after Jacob offered to drive Leah home.

He wasn't the only critic.

Sam Uley arrived later to the beach than the rest of the townspeople. He had some business in Seattle and came rushed to the shore as quickly as he could. By the time he reached the bonfire, there were already some hushed whispers spreading about Jacob and Leah Clearwater wandering off on their own on the beach.

The older boy looked over at the pair with unease. He had no right to interfere, but there was a fire in the pit of his stomach that made it impossible to concentrate on anything else.

But then again, no one could control the story that was about to unfold. Some surrendered themselves to the omnipotent force of Fate, accepting their Destiny without opposition.

But not Jacob Black. Because once he knew what he wanted, he would stop at nothing to get it.

And after that night, he finally understood what, or rather who, he wanted more than anything.

**End Chapter 3**

****A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! If you would like me to continue, please leave me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: Hello Readers, here is little change of pace! This chapter will give you guys a break from all the dark and heavy chemistry. Hopefully you guys like it, thanks for reading!

**Chapter 4**

His visits were always unannounced, but she was always waiting for him.

She would restlessly wring her hands together, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt as she waited his arrival. He was coming more often now, for longer durations. And every time he stepped out of his car onto her driveway, she could feel herself let out the breath she never knew she'd been holding in.

She would walk out to greet him, armed with a snide comment. They would exchange sarcastic snips at each other before she would invite him inside.

Jacob had developed a penchant for the brunette. It was one he knew he couldn't break. Despite his busy schedule, he somehow could find the time to see her. No matter what mood he was in, angry, frustrated, depressed, she could remedy it effortlessly.

A smile would tug at his usually emotionless face, and he would find himself enjoying her presence more and more.

He would tease her, telling her he was only here to keep her company in Seth's absence. The younger boy was out at the University of Washington, attending his classes like the smart kid he was.

"Hey,"

She was standing out by the driveway, facing the pavement in hopes of hiding the smile on her face.

"Hey," his voice was deep, near.

Then she looked up, their eyes connecting. There was something warm between them, a familiar sensation that brought him closer.

"What's the plan?" she asked, now gazing straight up at him, wondering how she'd never noticed how strong and sharp his jawline was. Maybe Jacob had always been this handsome, maybe she was only noticing now.

"You tell me," a semblance of a grin across his face. His eyes glazed over her appearance. He was exhausted after a long day, but he was never too tired to see her. His hand unconsciously lifted as he brushed a lock of hair from her face.

His body was always doing that, reacting to her without his permission. He couldn't help it, and as frustrating as that was, he still felt a surge of pride when she didn't push him away.

She cleared her throat, shifting a bit until he pulled away, his arm back at his side.

They'd had their own collection of little adventures. It was like they were children again, free to do whatever they wanted with the time they had together.

There had been the night they went midnight hiking. Jacob was reluctant, Leah was excited. She outlined the rules early on: no werewolf powers of any sort, no super speed, no super strength. It was the night it occurred to him that Leah missed being human.

She tackled him from behind when they reached the top of the mountain. He kept his promise of not using any special skills, and it had taken them several hours to reach the peak. It was the first time he'd laughed so hard in a while. Both of them laid on the ground then, surrounded by cool air and trees, staring up at the stars above.

When he walked her back home, she thanked him. By the time he realized he wanted to kiss her, the door had already shut behind her.

Then there was the time he strong-armed her into cooking dinner. It started out as a joke, but he was pleasantly surprised to see a domestic side to her. The meal turned out fine, far better than he initially expected. Though he didn't say it in so many words, he loved it.

He leaned over the counter in the kitchen, his eyes intently following her every move. She prepared the simple dish methodically, careful not to make any mistake at the risk of his endless teasing. After they finished, he volunteered to do the dishes, and she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him at the sink, arm deep in soapy water. After everything was done, she realized that they made a pretty good team. They fell asleep on the couch then, their stomachs full and their lungs sore from laughing so long. He awoke early the following morning, fully amused by the limbs she had draped over him. Too bad he needed to leave without saying goodbye.

Jacob felt himself growing more daring. Everything was suddenly intensified; the sound of her breathing, the brightness of the afternoon sun, all of it was amplified.

Without really thinking about it, he placed a hand on her waist, inching closer to her with every passing second. As she realized his closeness, the smile on her face began to fade, though she didn't move away.

"Whoa there," she said under her breath, a hand on his chest to stop him where he was. He didn't move closer, but he didn't move further away either. They were frozen like that for a moment, neither of them sure where to go from this position.

"Down, Boy," she tried to add a tinge of humor to the situation, she just hadn't been expecting him to be so bold.

Then all at once, the realization came to him. His hand dropped from her waist and up to cover is cough as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry," he apologized. He felt his teeth grit together. He was angry, frustrated. Not with her, but with himself. He bit the inside of his cheek, flexing the hand that now scorched from her touch. He'd been too impulsive. He needed to keep his emotions in check, but in that moment he had failed.

"No, it's okay," she shook her head, shifting as if to shake off the heavy atmosphere. She kept a wary gaze on him, unsure of what to do. But when it looked like he was going to bolt, she instinctively reached out, "No, don't go."

He paused, looking at her hand now wrapped around his wrist.

"Come on, let's go inside," she suggested, not giving him the opportunity to respond.

He would have chuckled to himself, thinking about how assertive she was with her opinion. Ten years ago he would have never been able to get a word through to her, and now, nothing had changed. He might have been a different man now, but she certainly retained certain features that were so quintessential to her identity.

"I'm thinking we go out tonight," he sat himself down on the right hand side of the couch, sinking into his usual spot as he watched her pace through the room.

He lounged comfortably, slowly realigning himself with his nerves. He was again the cool and collected Jacob Black. He watched as she settled near the window, looking back at him.

"Where?" she asked.

"I'm starving,"

She was about to comment, when he spoke again.

"Besides, I don't think either of us could take another night of home cooked meals," he was smirking now. She rolled her eyes. He laughed slightly to himself. Both of them knew it was lie, that he really did enjoy her cooking. It's just that he would never admit so to her.

"Fine," she shrugged, sending him a playful glare from across the room.

"Alright, I'll wait in the car," he nodded, lifting himself out of his seat. Leah stood in place, not sure of what she should do.

He shot her a smile over his shoulder as he made his way to the exit.

She waited until she heard the front door to let out a deep breath. She placed hand over her beating heart, as if it would help calm its rapid pace.

The unthinkable had just occurred. Did Jacob Black just ask her on a date?

**-p-**

Leah rushed to get ready. It wasn't like she'd gotten any significant notice, she was forced to improvise. Dinner was the expected proposition, but where? A restaurant? A diner?

She'd settled for jeans and a fitted top. Nothing too dressy, but classy enough to not look sloppy. She groaned internally as she pulled a pair of flat boots onto her feet, unconsciously wondering why she was putting any effort in. Annoyed as she was at the ambiguity of this evening, she sucked it up and forced herself to think of the boy that was waiting outside.

Half flustered, half angry, she walked up to the car, jerked open the passenger side door, and took her place next to him in the truck. She didn't look at him, thinking he would just start the car and get going.

But even without looking, she could feel his lingering gaze on her. He didn't shift the gear or even turn the ignition, he was staring.

"Hey, Leah," he said quietly.

"What?" she snapped impatiently, though softening immediately after she met his eyes. The look in his eyes, it was startlingly different now. The steely, aloof, cool quality was gone. Instead he was staring at her with something warm, endearment maybe?

He swallowed over the lump in his throat. "You look nice,"

An uncharacteristic heat rose to her cheeks, and she avoided his eyes, her line of vision now focusing on the dashboard. "Thanks," she accepted the compliment apprehensively, unaccustomed to that kind of attention. As different as this sensation was, she couldn't say she disliked it.

She heard him laugh at her reaction. He was smiling more now, she liked it. Seeing him happy brought the same feeling to her.

Jacob shook his head to himself, then shifting the gear and pulling out onto the road.

**-p-**

Neither uttered a single syllable on the way there. He didn't ask her where she wanted to eat, and she didn't tell him either. Jacob decided to wing it, choosing the restaurant himself. He'd heard Rachel talking about this place in downtown Seattle that Paul had taken her last month.

His older sister and Leah were polar opposites in character. But he was hoping, emphasis on hoping, that they would share the same taste in ambiance.

The streets were busy, crowded. As they walked down the road, he felt himself tense up. When was the last time he'd left La Push? He never had business far away from home, even as far out as the city. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen so many unfamiliar faces.

He watched Leah with awe though. Perhaps the last five years really had transformed her. She moved with ease, leading them through. There were many people navigating their way around, but somehow everyone was making way for Leah. No one stood in her way.

When they were schoolchildren, everyone had been afraid of blocking Leah's path. But now people were making way for her, countless eyes falling onto her and gaping at her with a similar awe he did. Leah on the other hand was entirely oblivious.

Jacob didn't fail to notice that most of the attention directed at her was male attention. Whenever he caught some punk leering at her, he could feel himself getting defensive.

He'd always known he was the jealous type. He just didn't know that he was the type to get possessive over a girl like Leah.

He knew she could handle herself, hell, she could fight her way through any asshole here. But nonetheless, the instinct to fend them off for her was prominent.

Though the terror every guy looked at him with did have its calming effect. With his menacing disposition, every man knew to back off. Even by standard human means, his tall and muscular physique dictated the simple reality that he could beat any of them to a pulp.

He couldn't blame them though. Leah did look good, she always had. Only now were people, himself included, starting to take notice.

"Jake,"

Her voice snapped him to reality. He realized they had arrived, "Right," he said before leading her inside the quaint establishment.

Heads turned every which way onto the couple. While Leah was unaware of the eyes on her, she grew painfully aware of the glances Jacob was receiving. These women were shameless.

She glanced over at her partner, tilting her head as she drank in his appearance. Under the dim illumination, she could make out his chiseled features. He donned a plain button down and pants. He used to look so boyish, but it had been a long time since he outgrew his kid-like appearance.

He's looked like a full-grown man since he turned fifteen, becoming even more mature and threatening by the time he turned at sixteen. Most girls in their hometown could swoon over his handsomeness, but Leah had never been one of them until now.

"You okay?"

She smiled at him. They were always asking each other that, worried about one another's wellbeing more than would normally be socially acceptable.

"I'm fine," she answered, taking a seat first. He followed in suit, placing himself across from her. He looked uncomfortable, nervous. A waitress greeted them energetically, handing both of them menus before taking her a leave. The way the other woman winked at Jacob before turning around didn't escape Leah, but she tried to ignore the unpleasant feeling it brought her.

"What are you ordering?" she wondered.

"Not sure,"

"I thought you said you were starving?"

He stopped. "Maybe," he nonchalantly, "Maybe not,"

He feigned ignorance, though he said it to annoy her, and she knew it.

She shook her head, putting the menu up to conceal the slight grin that seemed ever so present nowadays. "Shut up and decide what to order,"

**-p-**

"You need to stop talking," she put her hand up between them.

"I'm serious," he insisted.

"No, you're not. You're making fun of me,"

He chuckled, the sound of his laugh deep, rich.

Both of them reclined on the hood of his truck. After they'd finished their meal, the pair drove back into La Push. But instead of returning her to her house, Jacob decided to take a detour.

They were at the beach again, just like they had been four weeks earlier.

"I would never," he responded facetiously. Though in truth, while he would never hesitate to tease her, he was being completely honest in this moment.

She laid down on the front of the vehicle on her back. She had her hands over her stomach, her hair fanning out around her.

The man beside her was facing her, his elbow resting on metal with his chin resting on his palm.

"Liar," she laughed, closing her eyes. Tonight had been phenomenal, a dream. All the time she spent with Jacob had been wholly wonderful, but exhausting at the same time.

"I'm serious," he breathed, "Your hair, it looks good like this,"

She shifted, squinting up at him critically. The memory of Jacob at fifteen suddenly came reeling back, and she stifled a laugh with the back of her wrist.

"Right, and that's why you swapped in your long locks for something like this," she now turned on her side, her hand reaching out to ruffled his hair, when something stopped her. It was an innocent gesture, but was it too innocent? She pulled back, but he didn't seem to notice.

He groaned loudly, throwing his head back slightly. His not so stylish hairdo in high school had not been the most fashion forward.

"Never said I liked long hair on me. Only on you,"

"Gee Jacob, if you say it like that—"

She never got to finish, because he pressed his lips against hers.

People talk about the spark of a first kiss. But now, there was no such spark. No, nothing sharp, nothing shockingly distinct, nothing instantaneous.

No, this was nothing like that.

This was burning, strangely desirable but beautiful. This was slow, like time had stood still. This was not the result of some impulsive move of young love. No, this was something perfect all its own.

He deepened the kiss, pulling closer, his left hand holding her the side of her visage more gently than he knew he could.

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds when they separated, but it felt so much longer. As he moved away, she reopened her eyes, never leaving his.

What they had just shared was so special, so different than either of them had ever expected.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he confessed lowly, "You have no idea,"

"Yeah?" Her lips couldn't convey thought into words, as if the connection had been blocked by another more powerful stimulus.

"Yeah." He confirmed, waiting for her full reaction.

She pressed her lips together, never breaking their eye contact. A buzzing in her head made things blur together. But the sensation was not painful, instead it was something resembling intoxication.

"Let me think about it," came her simple response.

He nodded, understanding what just happened might need time to properly suggest. There had always been a romantic subtext to their interactions since they'd come to the beach when she first returned. At least, there had been on his end.

She might not be convinced at this moment, but he could wait.

For someone like Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black would wait an eternity.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Good," she sighed, yawning from exhaustion.

"Okay," he said again good-naturedly, surprised to find no hostility inside of him. Maybe he was just happy he'd finally gotten to kiss her.

"Good," she repeated too. Not waiting for his response, she shifted herself up so her head was no placed parallel to his shoulder.

Letting her tiredness take over, she rested her head there, leaning on him for support. Then, falling asleep, she swore she felt his arm wrap around her, bringing them closer together.

Her last thoughts before drifting into unconsciousness were ones she hardly considered before. Jacob had always been in her life, and he always would be. Only now maybe it was time for his role in her life to change a bit.

Perhaps she wasn't so resistant to the idea after all.

**End Chapter 3**

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! If you'd like me to continue, please leave a review!


End file.
